


Missed Flight of Fate

by illyriangarbage (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/illyriangarbage
Summary: Arya Stark and Gendry Waters both miss their flights. The airline sticks the total strangers into a room with only one bed.





	Missed Flight of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just wanted to let you know that I am still working on my other fics, I'm just suffering from some writers block at the moment. Hope you enjoy this!

Arya was angry. No, not angry, FURIOUS. Not only had she missed her layover flight which was causing her to miss Sansa’s bachelorette party and celebrate as she had planned to before her and Theon’s wedding, but the airline also had the audacity to stick her in a room with a complete stranger who had also missed their flight. When she had heard of this, she yelled at the poor lady at the information desk for close to an hour, even though it wasn’t her fault. It was safe to say she would probably never be flying with Westeros Airlines after this trip. The taxi dropped her off in the front of the hotel where a porter helped her with her bags. She picked up her room key at the front desk and made her way to her room. She approached the door with care. Should she knock? No, it was her room too, she could just walk in. The lock flashed green after she swiped her card and she slowly opened the heavy door. She noticed a black suitcase opened in the corner of the room, but there was no person in sight.  
“Hello?” she called. “Anyone in here?” Silence. She walked towards the large window and drew the curtain. It was dark out, but that made the view even more impressive. The whole city was glowing. Suddenly she heard a door open behind her. She quickly turned, and was greeted with the muscular and bare chest of a man with a towel around his waist.  
“Sorry, I hadn’t heard you come in,” the strange man cautioned.  
“No, no it’s fine, it’s your room too,” Arya sighed. “You just scared me is all, I hadn’t realized you were in the room,” The man was silent for a beat.  
“Oh, I’m Gendry by the way. Gendry Waters,” he smiled and stuck his hand out.  
“Arya Stark,” she grabbed his hand and shook it. “Now, are you done in the bathroom? I’ve had quite an eventful day,” she yawned.  
“Yep, it’s all yours. I think I’m going to head to bed too,” he nodded.  
Arya dug through her suitcase until she found the black leggings and oversized white shirt with the words ‘Not Today’ on it, and headed towards the large bathroom. She shut the door behind her and leaned on the sink. Gendry wasn’t like anything she had been expecting. He couldn’t be older than 25, and he was also incredibly attractive. She splashed cold water on her face. She had made a vow with herself, no dating anyone this year. Besides, Gendry probably had a girlfriend. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and tried to ignore the blue eyes of the man she had just met only 3 minutes ago. She pulled on her pajamas and headed back out into the room. Gendry was sitting on the small couch, arranging a pillow and blanket on it. That’s when she noticed there was only one bed.   
“Wow, they couldn’t even get us a room with two beds in it,” she yawned.  
“It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the couch,” he replied, blue eyes meeting gray. Arya glanced between the large man and the tiny couch.  
“Absolutely not,” she argued. “The bed is big enough for the two of us.” She sat down on the edge and motioned for him to sit next to her.  
“So, where are you heading?” she questioned.  
“Winterfell,” he replied. “I was invited to a wedding.”  
“Well, isn’t that a coincidence, I’m heading there too,” she smiled. “Whose wedding is it?”   
“ I don’t really know, but my friend Jon invited me. He said it was about time I met the family,” he chuckled. Arya was dumbstruck. Surely Gendry couldn’t be going to Sansa’s wedding.  
“Well, I’m going to my sister’s wedding, maybe that’s the one.” Gendry was silent for a moment.  
“You’re Jon’s sister. Well, I guess technically you’re his cousin. He talks about you all the time. I can’t believe I didn’t connect it earlier. You two look alike.”  
“Yep, that’s me. Small world isn’t it?”  
“Yep, now we both have an early flight to catch, let’s try and get some sleep.”  
Arya was awoken by her blaring alarm. She threw her hand over her eyes and groaned. Why did her flight have to be so early. She felt Gendry get out of bed, and soon bright light was shining through the open curtains.  
“Get up sleepy head, we don’t want to miss our flight,” Gendry chuckled. “I’ll even let you use the bathroom first.” Arya slid out of bed and grabbed the clothes she had set out on her suitcase the night before. She lumbered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was finally awake by the time she had brushed her teeth. She quickly pulled on her jeans and black t-shirt and left the bathroom.  
“All yours, your grace,” she bowed. Gendry laughed as he walked past her into the still steaming bathroom. Gendry was much quicker than she was, and came out wearing ripped jeans and a gray shirt. Arya zipped up her suitcase and pulled on her black and white checkered Vans.  
“Ready?” Gendry asked.  
“Ready when you are,” she smirked. They grabbed their suitcases and wheeled them down to the lobby. Gendry called a cab and they stood outside chatting while they waited for it. When it finally arrived, Gendry helped to put their luggage in the back and then opened the door for her.  
“I am capable of doing things for myself, you know,” she joked. Gendry just laughed and Arya rolled her eyes. They situated themselves in the backseat. Arya pulled out her phone. She should probably call Sansa and let her know she was finally on her way.  
“Hello, this is Sansa Stark’s voicemail. Sorry I can’t reach my phone right now, please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can,” Sansa’s familiar voice answered. Of course no normal person would be up a 4:30 in the morning.  
“Hey Sans, I’m just calling to let you know that I am on my way to the airport right now and I will def be there in time for the wedding. Oh also, the guy I had to share a room with is a friend of Jon’s who is also coming to the wedding. See you in a few hours,” she rushed. She hung up the phone just as they were pulling up to the front of the airport. Gendry handed her suitcase to her before grabbing his own. Arya tried to pay the driver, but Gendry beat her to it.   
“Well, what are we waiting for? We have a wedding to get to,” Gendry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short little story that just came to my mind randomly. Have an amazing day. Or night! I might write the wedding ceremony and reception, just for the fun of it.


End file.
